memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DFW333
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "A Matter Of Honor (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 12:46, November 21, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Mendon Please note that the episode that Mendon was on the Enterprise as part of the Exchange program, not because he joined Starfleet; thus, there is no contradiction. Wesley specifically points out that Mordock is at the Academy. 31dot (talk) 13:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :If Mendon is not a member of Star Fleet, why is he wearing a Star Fleet Uniform? In "Datalore" from Season One, Data explains to Lore that a Star Fleet Uniform shows that the wearer has passed four years at the academy. It's possible that Mendon put on the uniform as part of the exchange program, but if that's the case, why did Commander Riker not wear a Klingon Uniform for his exchange program aboard the Klingon ship? Either Mendon was a member of Star Fleet, or Benzite crews wear Star Fleet Uniforms contrary to the given career path to obtain one. I unfortunately don't have the answers to your questions; I can only tell you what was said in the episode, and that's what we go by. Data's statement on his uniform was just his own views; I think Miles O'Brien and all other enlisted personnel would disagree, as they have not been to the Academy. 31dot (talk) 12:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Enlisted personnel are a different matter, Mendon was an officer with the rank of ensign, thus, in the very least, the four years at the academy, as cited by Data in 'Datalore', should apply to his wearing a Star Fleet ensign's uniform. This does create a discrepancy in the continuity of the episode with relation to dialog to either the 'Datalore' or 'Coming of Age' episodes and I believe it should be noted as such. DFW333 (talk) 14:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Wearing a uniform doesn't mean one attended Starfleet Academy; nor does having a particular rank mean that either. They probably gave Mendon a rank equivalent to whatever rank he had in the Benzite service he was in. The fact remains that Mendon did not actually join Starfleet, as was specifically said. 31dot (talk) 00:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC)